I Only Have Eyes For You
by TaylorQ
Summary: **Chapter 7 UP!Jamie and Caitie are finally a couple...but heartbreak follows when Jamie falls for Tyler's sister. My first fan fiction please review! :)
1. Chapter 1. -Tyler's Sister

Chapter 1-Tyler's Sister  
  
Title:I Only Have Eyes For You  
  
Author:TaylorQ  
  
Genre:Romance/Drama  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT Own In a Heartbeat nor do I own Jamie,Caitie,Tyler,Hank,Val, or any other character. I only own CHARISMA.  
  
Caitie Roth walked to her locker at Kingsport High School. She was dressed in her usual   
  
attire made-up of a simple black dress with black spandex underneath. She opened her   
  
Locker and put her books inside. It was finally time to leave. She walked down the hall and   
  
out to her car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About an hour later....  
  
Jamie Waite , Hank Beechman, Val Lanier, and Tyler Connell sat in the staff lounge of   
  
Kingsport Hospital. They were talking about some of there most memorable calls.   
  
"Hey remember the one where Jamie gave mouth-to-mouth to that women's dog?" Val   
  
said and they all began laughing. As the laughter continued a girl walked into the lounge.   
  
"Excuse me but I'm looking for Tyler Connell?" said the brunette. Tyler looked up "Oh my   
  
God, Charisma..what are you doing here?"Tyler asked standing and hugging the girl. "Dad   
  
sent me, Mom and William didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." Charisma   
  
said. "Guys ," Tyler said to the three other Emt's this is my little sister Charisma, Charisma   
  
this is Hank , Val, and Jamie." Tyler said with his arm around her shoulder. "Hi" Charisma   
  
said smiling. "Hey," the three chorused together.  
  
_Whew_ , Val thought. _I thought that was Tyler's ex girlfriend or something ,_she thought to   
  
herself feeling a little silly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day at School.....  
  
Jamie was leaning against the locker next to Caitie's. They were officially a couple now   
  
which made him a little nervous. "So you wanna hit the movie's tonight? I hear the Fast and   
  
the Furious ruled, " Jamie asked. "Yeah that'd be fun " Caitie said smiling. She closed her   
  
locker and looked around the crowded hall. "I wonder who that is" Caitie said nodding in   
  
the direction of Val's locker, Val had been talking to a girl who Caitie had never seen.  
  
Jamie looked at Val's locker direction. "Oh that's Charisma, she's Tyler's sister." Jamie   
  
said. Caitie was surprised he knew. "How do you know?" she asked a little conceitedly.   
  
"She stopped by the station yesterday to visit Tyler." he could hear the hint of jealousy in   
  
Caitie's voice and didn't want to upset her." Tyler's never mentioned her though," he quickly   
  
added and Caitie's face softened.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2.-Luv iIn All the WRONG People

Chapter 2-Luv in all the WRONG people  
  
Title:I Only Have Eyes For You  
  
Author:TaylorQ  
  
Genre:Romance/Drama  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT Own In a Heartbeat nor do I own Jamie,Caitie,Tyler,Hank,Val, or any other character. I only own CHARISMA.  
  
Jamie entered the movie complex with his arm around Caitie. "I'll go find us some   
  
good seats while you get the snacks,"Caitie said smiling up at Jamie. "Ok,"Jamie said   
  
absentmindedly. Jamie headed over to one of the lines on the circular refreshment stands.   
  
He looked around as he waited and who else does he see in the next line but Charisma.   
  
But she wasn't alone she was with a guy. A football play who he'd seen around school.   
  
Little did Jamie know she'd also seen him. "Hey...Jamie right?" she asked him. "Yeah   
  
hey Charisma,"he said. He smiled not even realizing it. The football player gave Jamie a   
  
nod as if to say, 'whats up?'. "So you here alone?," Charisma questioned. "Uh actually I'm   
  
here with a friend." Jamie said. _"My Girlfriend"_ he thought to himself. He liked the way it   
  
sound but at that particular moment he couldn't form the words to come out. _She looks hott_  
  
Jamie thought looking at Charisma's outfit. _Whoa wait a minute I have a girlfriend! ,_ he   
  
thought shaking the image and thought out of his head. He then realized he was staring   
  
and he quickly looked forward on the line. Charisma and her date were done on there line.  
  
"Nice seeing you," Charisma said smiling as she and the football player walked away.  
  
Jamie "ditto," he muttered as he stepped up to order.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later as Caitie sat in her room getting ready for bed she thought about her date with   
  
Jamie. "_He was so distant tonight. I wonder would could have possibly been on his mind.  
  
School?? Nah. Another Girl??" _Caitie sighed and laid down in bed. She switched off her   
  
lamp and tried to sleep. But all she could think about was Jamie.  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far? Chapter 3 coming soon!   
  



	3. Chapter-3 Words Can Last a Lifetime

Disclaimer:I DO NOT Own In a Heartbeat nor do I own Jamie,Caitie,Tyler,Hank,Val, or any other character. I only own CHARISMA  
  
Chapter 3:Words Can Last a Lifetime  
Saturday @ Tyler's Mansion  
  
Tyler and Charisma were having a party at William's place. The mom   
  
thought it'd be a good idea so Charisma would be able to socialize with   
  
some of the kids from Kingsport High School. They would be at a charity   
  
event so there was no way they could interfere. Charisma was excited   
  
about the party.She'd only met a certain number of people that week and   
  
wanted to meet new people.  
  
Tyler wasn't thrilled about the idea though. Of course he didn't tell   
  
Charisma or his parents that. It'd just make him look jealous.   
  
But Tyler knew exactly how his sister was. Munipulative and very very   
  
decieving. Of course she could be nice when she wanted too but it was   
  
really all an act and the only person who could see that was him.  
  
He remember exactly what happened once their mother married William.   
  
She lived in Kingsport with them for a little while. She like the "Glamorus"   
  
life William possessed. He of course didn't see any Glamour since William   
  
wasn't exactly his favorite person. Then after a while she just picked up   
  
and left. She went to live with their dad. Tyler never visited her but she   
  
came to visit the year before during Christmas. He remembered the   
  
terrible words she'd said to him.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"So how long will you be here?"Tyler asked as he sat on his bed and she   
  
looked around his room. "Only for two weeks" Charisma said. "Why not   
  
longer?" he asked silently. She looked at him. "I don't know...I feel out of   
  
place here." Charisma replied. "Out of place wer'e your family for God's   
  
sake Charisma. "Too me you not" she said sharply.   
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
He'd remembered the words so clearly. They made him hurt inside. She   
  
had said she didn't mean it but he knew she did  
  
Chapter 4 soon.


	4. Chapter4-Cheating

Disclaimer:I DO NOT Own In a Heartbeat nor do I own Jamie,Caitie,Tyler,Hank,Val, or any other character. I only own CHARISMA  
  
Chapter 4: Cheating  
  
  
The party @ Tyler/Charisma's place  
  
  
Tyler had been dancing with Val all night. He was so happy. It was a   
  
slow song and all his mind was on was Val. She had her head rested on his   
  
shoulder. It had to be about 10:00. His mine was so focused on Val he   
  
completely forgot about Charisma and her whereabouts.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Charisma had danced with pratically everyone at the party. Except Jamie.   
  
As she finished dancing with Hank. She wandared of to Jamie. She nodded   
  
her head in the direction of the dance floor and grabbed his hand. He showed   
  
no attempt to get away and she lead him out onto the dance floor.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Caitie began to look around for Jamie. She'd left for a minute to use the   
  
restroom.When she had no luck she returned to the chair she'd been sitting   
  
on. Then she realized where Jamie was. Dancing with Charisma. _"That   
  
Whore!" _she thought angrily. _"She's all over him! ...She'll pay!". _Caitie thought.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well reveiw!reveiw! i luv em please so i know to continue!   
  
Chapter 5 soon  
_  
_  



	5. Chapte 5.-How To Ruin a Friend-Relations...

Discailmer:I do not own any of the In a Hearbeat characters. I only own Charisma.  
  
Chapter 5:How to Ruin a Friend-Relationship  
  
Caitie pulled out her books for her first period class on monday morning.   
  
She hadn't talked to Jamie all weekend. She left the party with a ride from   
  
Val. He had called her the following day twice but she had her brother make   
  
up an excuse for her. She hated lying to Jamie but he deserved it. He totally   
  
played her on Saturday.   
  
  
A few minutes before the bell rang Jamie approached her at her locker.   
  
"Caitie about-" Jamie started but was cut off when Caitie sharply replied   
  
"Save it". She slammed her locker closed and walked down the hall.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That afternoon in detention....  
  
Jamie walked into detention surprised to see a familar face. Charisma. He   
  
walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" Jamie asked her uncertainly.   
  
"I was late for 3 classes," she said laughing. "The teachers here are really   
  
uptight. He laughed lightly. He'd been upset that Caitie wasn't talking to him.   
  
Then just at that moment Caitie walked into the room. She saw them. She   
  
rolled her eyes and walked right up to the two. Look she said spinning   
  
Charisma around by the shoulder. "Look little girl Charismatic or whatever   
  
your name is, you're new here and I suggest you keep to yourself. Or else-"   
  
Caitie said but was cut off by Charisma. "The names Charisma, and don't   
  
touch me." Charisma said glaring at Caitie.At first Jamie didn't know what to   
  
do. "Well you better watch you're back because I can kick your-"Caitie said   
  
but was cut off when the detention teacher walked into the room.   
  
Caitie sinked into a chair at the opposite side of the room. Charisma sat   
  
at the other end and Jamie sat in the back away from both girls. The five   
  
other students in the room had seen and heard the whole thing and were   
  
now gossiping in light whispers. No doubt what just happened would be all   
  
over the school by the next day.  
  
*************************************************************  
Oh this is getting scary isn't it? Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Stolen Kiss soon!!  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6. -Stolen Kiss

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the In a Hearbeat characters. I only own   
  
Charisma.  
  
Chapter 6: Stolen Kiss  
  
Jamie sat on the bleachers alone. Caitie wasn't talking to him and that   
  
made him miserable. His other friends Brianna(Note:remember her the huffing   
  
chick?), Jake,Eric and Clark(Note:I don't know if these are Jamie and Caitie's   
  
actuall friends I just threw out some names.) were all busy.  
  
He looked out at the football field and sighed. Then he stood up. When he   
  
stood he realized someone was at the other end of the bleachers. He walked   
  
towards the figure soon realizing who it was. It was none other than Ms.   
  
Charisma Connell herself.  
  
She looked up at him with her ice blue eyes. "Hey,"Charisma said looking   
  
up at Jamie. "Hey,"he said uncomfortably. "What's wrong,"she asked with a   
  
concerned look on her face. "Nothing,"he muttered. "_Except I've lost my best   
  
friend," _Jamie thought. "Somethings wrong I can tell," Charisma said standing.   
  
Jamie looked at the ground. "You wouldn't understand,"he said walking   
  
towards the exit of the bleachers. She stood up and followed him. "Maybe I   
  
would,"she said gazing into his eyes. Her icey blue eyes immeadiately took   
  
control of his mind. He grabbed her close to him and kissed her. Once the kiss   
  
broke he looked at her."I'm s-s-sorry, I shouldn't have done that,"Jamie said   
  
turning around and walking off leaving Charisma there to take in what had   
  
just happened.  
  
  
  
Little did they know Caitie had been walking down the sidelines of the   
  
feild.Tears sprang to her eyes as soon as she saw it. She turned and ran   
  
back inside the school building.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I know all you J/C fans are gonna hate me but i hate Caitie. And I hate Charisma too but thats another story. But I actually feel sad for Caitie. :( more to come very soon!   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7.-Cheating-Again

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the In a Hearbeat characters. I only own   
  
  
Chapter 7-Cheating-Again  
  
    Jamie sat at home thinking. He'd been thinking ever since he'd kissed   
  
Charisma earlier. He liked her. But he was dating Caitie. But Jamie couldn't   
  
do anything about the way he felt. To get Charisma and Caitie off his   
  
mind he decided to head to the movies.  
  
******************************************************  
  
    Caitie had been sitting in her moms car crying. The car was parked in   
  
front of Jamie's place. Then she noticed he was leaving. She backed up   
  
the car into a neighbors driveway so he wouldn't notice her. As he got on   
  
his motorcycle she decided to follow him.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Jamie walked into the Kingsport Cineplex. He bought tickets to Kiss of the   
  
Dragon. He walked into the theater which was showing the film. While he   
  
was looking for a seat he found a familar face. None other than Charisma.   
  
Only she wasn't alone. She was with a guy from the basketball team and   
  
they were making out. Jamie turned and quickly walked out the theater.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Close by Caitie saw the whole thing. Not sure wether to tell of Charisma   
  
or go comfort Jamie. After all Jamie  had  hurt her. Now it was his time to   
  
suffer what she suffured.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sorry it took sooo long!  
  
And for those of you who r wondering why i hate Caitie is because she is so self absorbed. Ever since the episode where she was mad at Val for entering the writing contest she has really ticked me off!Hehe so I made Charisma someone to tick _her_ off.   
  
Chapter 8 Regrets coming very soon!   



End file.
